Honeystar's Choice
by Amateur.Sketch
Summary: Before Firestar, Bluestar, or Pinestar, there was Honeystar. As a warrior she was known as Honeycloud a fierce and noble cat. As a queen she provided the clan with kits, and as leader she was noble and respected by all clans. But when a scandal happens with in ThunderClan, she is forced to make a choice between kin and clan. A choice that will forever change the forest.
1. Alliances

**Hello everyone! This is my first Warriors story. I've been wanting to write this for about a year but I could never quite figure out where I wanted to go with it. I'm also looking to improve on my writing so any helpful tips would be appreciated. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. ^_^ And another thing, the prologue is very short I know but the next chapters will be longer. I kind of struggled with it.**

**Warriors:**

**Honeystar's Choice**

**Allegianges: **

_**ThunderClan:**_

**Leader: **

**Sparrowstar**- Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy:**

**Hawkwing**- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes; Body covered in scars.

**Medicine Cat**:

**Cherryflower**- Old pinkish grey she-cat with grey-blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Echofern-** Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Robinfrost- **Long haired black tom with blue eyes.

**Icebreeze-** Large pale tabby tom with one eye blue and the other green.

**Thorntail-** Brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Toadpaw**

**Fernleaf-** Light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Dappleheart-** Small tortoiseshell she -cat with a long dapple coat.

**Snowfoot-** Brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Rowanpelt- **Light ginger tom.

**Apprentice, Graypaw**

**Oakshade-** Brown and white tom.

**Foxfang-** Very dark ginger tom.

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Ravenfire- **Black tom with white paws and gray eyes

**Honeycloud-** Golden tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes.

**Mintpatch- **Dark grey she-cat with leaf green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Graypaw- **Dark gray tom with dark amber eyes.

**Toadpaw- **Small light brown tom with white paws.

**Lilypaw- ** Small brown tabby she-cat.

**Queens:**

**Dawnstripe- **Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Robinfrost's kits)

**Willowheart-** Tortoiseshell she-cat. (Mother to Thorntail's kits)

**Fawnfur- **Small dark tabby she-cat, youngest ThunderClan queen. (Expecting Rowanpelt's kits)

**Elders:**

**Daisystem-** Cream colored she-cat

**Russetfoot- **Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

**Pinemist-** Grey she-cat with a twisted paw.

* * *

_**RiverClan:**_

**Leader: **

_**Otterstar- **_Brown tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy:**

**Whiteflash- **Swift black and white tom.

**Medicine Cat:**

**Hollyberry- **Tortoiseshell she-cat.

* * *

_**WindClan:**_

**Leader:**

**Featherstar- **Light gray tabby tom.

**Deputy:**

**Ravenwing- **Large black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

**Snowshimmer-** Small white tom.

* * *

_**ShadowClan:**_

**Leader:**

**Sootstar-** Ginger and white tabby she-cat with grey ears.

**Deputy:**

**Frogfoot- **Dark grey she-cat with a broad flat face.

**Medicine Cat:**

**Dawnheart-** Golden tabby tom.


	2. Prologue

**Warriors: **

**Honeystar's Choice**

**Prologue:**

Night had fallen with Silverpelt glittering over the ThunderClan camp. A dark ginger tom padded past the warriors den and headed strait for the nursery. He poked his head into the entrance and saw his mate with two newborn kits at her belly. He felt a sense of pride well up inside of him. He thought the day he became deputy was the best day of his life, until the morning of his daughters' birth.

Backing out of the nursery, the tom whirled around only to come face to face with an old grey she-cat.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Cherryflower!" the tom hissed.

"Your kits are fine, Hawkwing." Cherryflower spoke.

"I know that," replied Hawkwing, "I just wanted to peek at them."

A purr rumbled in Cherryflower's throat. "They'll make fine warriors"

Hawkwing dipped his head. "Thank you."

A rustling sound was heard, making the two cats turn their heads. They watched as a pale tabby tom emerged from the ferns that lead to the burial grounds. He pricked his ears and looked around before heading back to the warriors den.

"If only there was something I could say." Hawkwing said with a sigh.

"What can you say? We all lost someone we cared for during green cough." She rasped.

"I wish I could help him."

"Losing a mate who was expecting your kits, is a terrible thing that no cat should go through. Give your old friend time."

With that she gave Hawkwing a nod and padded over to her den, leaving him with his thoughts.

In the medicine cat den, Cherryflower flopped in her nest and let out a sigh. She felt her eyes grow heavy and soon found herself in StarClan. Surprised that she was here, she began to wonder if this was really her time.

"Don't worry, old friend, you still have many moons under your pelt." she heard a gentle voice mew.

A small brown cat stood before her. Bittersweet joy filled Cherryflower's heart.

"Oh Tinypaw, my apprentice."

The small tom held his head high. "Greeting, Cherryflower, it's been many moons since I've seen you!"

"I miss you." Cherryflower said, trying to hold back a sob.

"I've missed you too, but listen, I have a message for you."

"A message? Couldn't this have waited till the next half moon?"

"Perhaps, but you know I never followed the rules well. Now listen, there will be a cat who will be forced to choose between kin and clan. Their decision will shape all the clans for generations to come." Tinypaw said.

"But how will I know which cat it will be?"

"You'll know… in time." Tinypaw's image was beginning to fade.

"Wait," She called out. "Don't go!"

"I'm sorry, Cherryflower…remember… honey will make the sap bitter…"

Cherryflower awoke with a jolt. She looked around her den in the darkness and sighed. Tinypaw's words echoed in her mind, but who was the cat that would forever change the clans? Whoever they were she must find them fast so she could help guide them down the path.


	3. Chapter 1

**Warriors:**

**Honeystar's Choice**

**Chapter 1:**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own pray gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Sparrowstar's clear call soon brought multiple cats toward her. Honeypaw stood before the ThunderClan leader with her sister Mintpaw, both she-cats were shaking with excitement.

"Mintpaw, Honeypaw," Sparrowstar began. "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Honeypaw said.

"I do!" Mintpaw followed

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Mintpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mintpatch. StarClan honors your courage and strength."

Mintpatch dipped her head.

"Honeypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Honeycloud. StarClan honors your courage and strength."

Mintpatch bowed her head and gave Sparrowstar a respectful lick on her shoulder, followed by Honeycloud.

"Mintpatch, Honeycloud! Mintpatch, Honeycloud!" Their fellow clanmates bellowed out. The loudest of them all were their parents, Hawkwing and Dappleheart.

For many moons Honeycloud had dreamed of this moment. She couldn't wait for her own apprentice, her first battle.

"I can't believe we're finally warriors!" Mintpatch chirped.

"Neither can I!"

"Congratulations, to the both of you." Honeycloud heard her father say.

"Thank you, Hawkwing." Mintpatch replied.

"I'm so proud of you." Dappleheart said.

Mintpatch briefly touched noses with their mother, followed by Honeycloud.

"What do we do first?" Honeycloud asked.

Hawkwing let out a purr. "How about going on a boarder patrol with me?"

"Sure!"

"Yes!"

"Honeycloud, go find Thorntail and Robinfrost and meet Mintpatch and I by the sandy hallow." Hawkwing commanded.

Honeycloud dipped her head and then went over to the medicine cat den where she found Thorntail and Robinfrost talking with Cherryflower. She looked at the scrawny old cat with pity. Cherryflower should've given Silverpaw her name by now and retired to the elders den. She didn't know exactly how old she was, just that she had been a medicine cat long before Sparrowstar was born.

"Thorntail, Robinfrost," Honeycloud spoke up.

Both toms turned their attention to her. "Yes?" Robinfrost said.

"Hawkwing wants you to join his patrol." She tried to make herself seem confident.

Thorntail let out a purr. "Ah yes, the newest warrior."

"Yes, congratulations." Robinfrost said.

Honeycloud dipped her head. "Thank you."

"Now, where's Hawkwing?" Thorntail asked.

"He said to meet him by the sandy hallow."

"Alright, see you there."

At the sandy hallow Honeycloud found her father and sister waiting on her.

"Well it's about time." Hawkwing mewed. "Shall we go?"

"Where are we heading?" Mintpatch asked.

"Sunning Rocks."

When they arrived, Hawkwing smelled the air, then raised his hackles.

"RiverClan!" Hawkwing spat. "They left their markings all over Sunning Rocks!"

Robinfrost let out a hiss, "The fox hearts think they can take what's ours'!"

Honeycloud scanned the area, other than their scent markings, she didn't see any signs of RiverClan.

"Spread out and search for signs that they might still be here!" Hawkwing ordered.

Honeycloud and Mintpatch padded over to a bush. Moving the leaves aside, Honeycloud found a tuft of grey fur snagged between the branches.

"Who's is it?" Mintpatch asked.

"I don't know, but you can tell it's from RiverClan. Certainly smells like rotten fish!" Honeycloud said wrinkling her nose.

"Come on," Mintpatch said, pointing over toward another bush. "Let's look over there."

Honeycloud opened her jaws, drinking in the faint scents. "I can't smell them anymore."

"Mouse-dung!" Mintpatch hissed. "Those fish bellied cowards are too scared to face us!"

"Oh I don't know about that." A voice called from behind them. Both she-cats jerked their heads around to see Whiteflash, the RiverClan deputy, with his pelt dripping wet.

The fur raised along Honeycloud's spine. She raised her hackles and let out a hiss. The black and white tom charged her and slammed into her side, knocking her off balance. Whiteflash pinned her to ground and began to slash at her muzzle. Honeycloud looked to her sister for support, but Mintpatch was busy fighting a black she-cat by the name of Jaggedfang.

Finally coming to her senses, Honeycloud began to rake Whiteflash's belly with her powerful hind legs. Whiteflash screeched in pain and leaped off of her.

"Stupid fur ball!" He hissed. Honeycloud raised her paw and slashed Whiteflash across his muzzle.

At that moment she saw Jaggedfang race down the other end of the bank where more RiverClan cats were fighting with Hawkwing and the others. Mintpatch was right on her tail.

"Coward!" Whiteflash called to Jaggedfang, before lashing Honeycloud's ear. Blood began to pour out of it and spill down into her eye. With her vision blurry, she knew she had to retreat back to camp and get help. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as her father fought a large silver tom, before she ran back for camp.

She crashed through brambles and bushes, catching a thorn in her paw, causing her to slow her pace. Behind her she could hear the heavy paws of Whiteflash. Was he actually going to chase her down? Trying to pick up her pace again, she felt a large weight crash on top of her back.

"Did you really think you could out run me?" He growled. "I'm called Whiteflash for a reason!"

Honeycloud let out a screech when Whiteflash raked his claws down her back. She pushed herself up to her paws and bucked him off. Landing on his paws, Whiteflash charged her again, but Honeycloud dodged his attack. She slashed his muzzle and he bit her ear. She clawed his eye, causing him let go. He backed away panting.

"This fight is over, just give up!" Honeycloud growled.

"Not until I see your blood spilled on the rotten leaves!" Whiteflash spat.

He hit her on flank, making her skid across the forest floor, stunning her for a moment. He opened his jaws, revealing gleaming white teeth.

_I can't believe I'm going to die on my first day as a warrior!_

But before she could brace herself for StarClan, a pale tabby tom slammed into Whiteflash.

_Icebreeze!_

"Get off ThunderClan territory, fox heart!" Icebreeze demanded.

Echofern, Foxfang, and Lilypaw arrived, teeth baring. Whiteflash, knowing that he was out numbered, let out a hiss and ran with Echofern and Foxfang snapping at his heels.

"This isn't over, ThunderClan!" Whiteflash called over his shoulder.

Icebreeze turned his attention to Honeycloud and gave her a nudge.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Honeycloud looked up at Icebreeze and felt herself grow hot under her pelt. She had been in love with the tabby warrior since the day she was assigned his apprentice. He was always gentle and patient. Sometimes she wondered if he felt the same way, but even with his patience, he could also be distant.

_Is he afraid of losing another mate? _She would wonder.

"Yes," She managed to say. "I'm okay."

But she wasn't okay, in fact she felt as if a monster had just hit her. Icebreeze could see this.

"Here, lean on me for support." He told Honeycloud. Then turned to Lilypaw, "Go back to camp and tell Sparrowstar what happened."

Lilypaw nodded and ran back for camp.

"Thank you, Icebreeze." Honeycloud mewed.

"It was nothing. I don't know what Whiteflash was thinking."

"He's too ambitious."

"Ambition isn't always a bad thing. If you focus on what's really important."

"What do you think is important?" She asked.

"Loyalty, honor, and…" He stopped himself before he could continue.

"What wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Please tell me." She pressed.

Icebreeze let out a sigh. "Honeycloud, I know what you want and I don't think I can give that to you."

Confused she asked "What are you talking about?"

"I know you love me and sometimes I think I love you too. It's been so long since another cat made me feel this way, but I can't be mates with you."

Honeycloud felt as if she had swallowed a cold stone.

"Oh… I see." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Honeycloud, you did nothing wrong."

She only answered him with a nodded.

They were silent the entire journey back to camp. When they arrived, Sparrowstar was already waiting for them in the clearing.

Dawnstripe and Willowheart, who were sharing tongues while the kits played, stopped and turned their attention to Honeycloud and Icebreeze. Graypaw and Toadpaw stopped tending to elders for a moment.

"Lilypaw told me Whiteflash attacked you. What exactly happened?" Sparrowstar asked.

"We were patrolling Sunning Rocks when RiverClan attacked. They're trying to reclaim Sunning Rocks again. That's when Whiteflash and I fought. When blood ran into my eyes I couldn't see so I decided to retreat and get help." Honeycloud explained.

"Your wounds look bad, but they will heal with time. Let Cherryflower tend to your wounds."

"Yes, Sparrowstar." She said, breaking away from Icebreeze.

When Honeycloud was fighting the RiverClan deputy, the heat of the battle made her hardly feel any pain. But now that it was all over she felt everything at full force, plus the emotional blow Icebreeze had given her.

In the medicine cat den, Cherryflower was going over herbs with Silverpaw.

"And what is yarrow for?" Cherryflower questioned her apprentice.

"Extracting poison from wounds and helps cats vomit. It can also be used for cracked pads." Silverpaw replied.

"Good."

"Cherryflower?" Honeycloud spoke up. "I need something for my wounds."

Cherryflower nodded and grabbed some tormentil. "Silverpaw, while I chew on the tormentil, press some cob webs to Honeycloud's wounds."

Without saying a word, Silverpaw went into the back of the den and found the webs. Honeycloud winced as Silverpaw touched her wounds.

"Sorry," Silverpaw said.

"It's okay."

Cherryflower padded over to Honeycloud and pressed the poultice to the wounds. The sharp, stinging pain soon dulled.

"I also have a thorn in my pad." Honeycloud said, holding up her paw.

Silverpaw reached in and bit down on the thorn and pulled it out. Cherryflower applied tansy to the wound. When Silverpaw spit out the blood soaked thorn, she froze.

"Something wrong, Silverpaw?" Cherryflower asked.

"Look," She said pointing her tail at the thorn. "It's a sign from StarClan!"

"I see it, too, but what does it mean?"

"I don't know… but this isn't good."

Cherryflower turned to Honeycloud. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure." Honeycloud nodded.

Honeycloud left the medicine cat den and padded over to her friend, Fawnfur. The young queen looked up from washing herself.

"Honeypaw! I mean Honeycloud!" Fawnfur slowly climbed to her feet and touched noses with Honeycloud.

"How are you feeling?" Honeycloud asked.

"I feel better today, thanks!"

Honeycloud let out a purr. Fawnfur was always cheerful. She was also eager to become a warrior, so it was a shock to the clan when she announced she was having Rowanpelt's kits, shortly after her naming ceremony. Some cats felt she should've been punished for becoming pregnant while she was an apprentice, but Sparrowstar said that it didn't matter now.

"I can't wait for these kits to become apprentices! Then I can finally be a real warrior." Fawnfur mewed.

"Don't worry," Honeycloud assured her. "Time will fly by before you know it."

"You don't want time to fly by too fast." Willowheart put in. She looked fondly over at her kits, Turtlekit and Flamekit. "Before you know it they're five moons old and ready to become apprentices."

Dawnstripe padded over to the other she-cats. "I just want these little fur balls out of me."

Honeycloud let out a purr.

"What about you, Honeycloud, do you want kits?" Dawnstripe asked.

Honeycloud thought about Icebreeze, before shaking her head. "I thought I did, but now…"

"Oh don't get discouraged about, Icebreeze. He just needs time." Willowheart said.

"He's still healing a broken heart." Dawnstripe said.

"I know." Honeycloud sighed. Sure she had heard some rumors about Icebreeze's former mate Frostflower, but she never new all the details.

"He cares for you." Fawnfur added.

With the sun beginning to set, Honeycloud knew she it was almost time for her and Mintpatch's vigil. She began to worry, though. Where were Hawkwing and the others? At that moment, Hawkwing emerged through the camp entrance. Sparrowstar padded across the clearing to greet her deputy.

"Hawkwing." She said.

"We won the battle against RiverClan. Sunning Rocks remains ours."

Pleased murmurs rippled through the camp, but they were soon cut off when Sparrowstar raised her tail to silence them.

"Go on." She ordered.

Hawkwing let out a ragged sigh. "Thorntail is dead."

Soon Echofern and Mintpatch arrived with Robinfrost and Foxfang carrying Thorntail's body.

Sparrowstar's eyes clouded with grief and for a moment, Honeycloud expected to the leader to break down.

A low mournful wail came from Willowheart. Her kits scampered out of the nursery to see what was wrong. When they saw their father's body, Turtlekit dropped her head joined her mother's side. A spark of hatred flashed across Flamekit's eyes.

"Those fish for brains!" The young tom cried out. "I'll kill them all!"

"That's enough, Flamekit." Honeycloud scolded.

Dappleheart who had been hunting with Fernleaf, dropped her prey and joined Willowheart's side. Willowheart collapsed by Thorntail's body and pressed her nose to his pelt, her body shaking with sobs.

Cherryflower and Silverpaw lowered their heads.

Pinemist limped over to Willowheart and placed her tail over her shoulder.

"My son is with StarClan now." Pinemist whispered to the grieving queen.

Mintpatch padded over to Honeycloud and pressed her body against her sister. Honeycloud wrapped her tail around Mintpatch.

"Are you okay?" Mintpatch asked.

"I'm fine. Who did this to Thorntail?"

"It was a RiverClan warrior by the name of Longclaw. You should have seen him, he was massive! He almost had Hawkwing, but then Thorntail stepped in to save him and that's when…" Mintpatch trailed off.

"You don't have to say anymore."

Mintpatch sighed and shook her pelt. "Come on, we still have our own vigil, remember?"

Honeycloud climbed to her paws and followed Mintpatch.

**Okay everyone there was the first chapter. Sorry if it seemed sloppy, I kept going over this chapter trying to make it right but I have trouble describing action. Anyways what a suckie first day for Honeycloud, huh? If you're confused on anything, don't worry I'll go into more detail later on the other cats. But if you want to know more on certain ones I'll be happy you answer your questions, as long as they don't have spoilers. ;)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long ass wait, but I hope you enjoy this and plz R&R!**

**Warriors:**

**Honeystar's Choice**

**Chapter 2:**

As much as Honeycloud loved being a warrior, there were days when she wished she were an apprentice again, just so she could be close with Icebreeze. When she confided in her sister about her feelings, Mintpatch rolled her eyes and said, "Do you have bees in your brain? Why in StarClan would you want to be an apprentice again? This is what we've dreamed of and I don't want to see you lowering yourself just so you can be with a tom who doesn't even want to be with _you_!"

That was easy for her to say, she was already mates with Oakshade. The pair spent the day hunting and patrolling together and at night when they thought the camp was sleeping, they would sneak out into the woods. Honeycloud figured that Mintpatch would be nursing a litter by the end of new-leaf.

Three moons had past since the battle with RiverClan that caused Thorntail's death. Willowheart had returned to her warrior duties after her kits became apprentices. Flamepaw was apprenticed to Robinfrost and Turtlepaw had Dappleheart. Dawnstripe and Fawnfur gave birth to their kits. Dawnstripe had two toms and a she-kit named Mosskit, Nightkit, and Dewkit. Fawnfur had a she-kit and a tom named Leafkit and Talonkit. ThunderClan also welcomed three new warriors: Greypelt, Lilypetal, Toadleap and Silverpaw became Silvermist. Life went on as always.

Realizing it was Sunhigh, Honeycloud yawned and stretched. It was time to take her prey to the fresh kill pile. She unearthed her shrew and water vole and made her way back to camp. She took her time, admiring the smells and sounds of early new-leaf.

She pushed through the brambles that protected the camp and dropped her prey at the fresh kill pile. Across the clearing, Sparrowstar was sitting with Robinfrost, Echofern, and Icebreeze. They were gathered close together with their heads low and murmuring to each other. Icebreeze saw her and dipped his head. Before she could return the gesture, she felt the soft pelt of Dappleheart press against her.

"Still aching over a certain cat, I see." Dappleheart mewed.

Honeycloud felt herself grow hot under her pelt.

"What? No, I stopped caring long ago." Honeycloud replied.

Dappleheart wrapped her tail around her daughter. "I know how you feel, Honeycloud."

Honeycloud looked at Dappleheart. "You do?"

"Come with me, I have something to tell you."

Honeycloud followed her mother back out into the forest. They traveled in silence until they were at the Great Sycamore.

"Your father," Dappleheart began. "was once in love with another she-cat named Frostflower."

Honeycloud pricked her ears in interest. "But that was-"

"Yes, I know, but, let me finish. As you already know Hawkwing's bother and mother, Barkfur, both died during birth. Daisystem had just lost two of her kits and Icebreeze was the only one left. So she took in your father as one of her own. A few moons later, Frostflower and Thorntail were born to Pinemist. For many moons, Hawkwing and Icebreeze fought for Frostflower's affection, but it was Icebreeze who she loved in the end."

"And yet, Hawkwing and Icebreeze are still friends?"

"Oh yes, they were practically brothers, and all Hawkwing could do was watch from afar as Icebreeze and Frostflower grew closer. Well you see, I was several moons younger than the two toms, so Hawkwing only saw me as a kit for the longest time." Dappleheart let out a mrrow of laughter.

"But eventually, we started spending more time together and soon we were in love."

"So what happened to Frostflower? I've heard Daisystem and Pinemist speak of her, but never about how she died."

Dappleheart let out a sigh. "Frostflower was my mentor. Not long after I was made into a warrior, she found out she was having kits. I had never seen Icebreeze look so happy, but leaf-bare brought a terrible case of green cough on all of the clans. ThunderClan, however, had it worse. Cherryflower was low on supplies and we lost many cats."

Dappleheart paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. Honeycloud saw the grief in her mother's eyes.

"Frostflower was one of those cats. She tried to hold on for Icebreeze and their unborn kits, but she stopped responding to the cat mint and eventually died. Icebreeze was devastated. We all thought he would die of a broken heart, but he pushed on. Cherryflower's apprentice, Tinypaw, died trying to save all of the cats. Another queen and her kit died. So did two elders and three warriors, Cherryfall, Leafpelt, and my mother, Bluespots."

"I'm sorry." Honeycloud said.

Dappleheart shook her head. "Don't be. It was long ago."

Honeycloud rose to her paws and shook her pelt.

"I guess we should head back to find out who's going to the gathering tonight." Dappleheart said.

"So this is why Icebreeze is afraid to grow close to me?" Honeycloud asked.

"Yes, but he does love you. I see it in his eyes when he looks at you."

"Thank you for telling me this."

Her mother dipped her head. "You needed to know." Dappleheart turned to leave, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming with me?"

"I'll catch up with soon. I need some time."

Without saying a word, Dappleheart headed back to camp, leaving Honeycloud with her thoughts. Letting out a sigh, she padded over to a clearing to bask in the sun. She knew she had to get back to camp. Soon Sparrowstar would be announcing who would go with her to the meeting.

_Come on, Honeycloud, moping around isn't going to change things! _

Easier said than done, but she knew her inner voice was right. Someday she and Icebreeze would be together, but until then, Honeycloud was going to concentrate on becoming the best warrior in ThunderClan.

* * *

A full moon hung above fourtrees and illuminated the clans that gathered below the Great Rock. Among the four leaders, Sootstar was the first to speak.

"ShadowClan is thriving well. We have two new apprentices, Rockpaw and Mosspaw."

"Rockpaw!"

"Mosspaw!" The all the clans cried.

Rockpaw, a dark grey she-cat, puffed out her chest with pride. While Mosspaw, a dusky brown she-cat, lowered her head in embarrassment.

Sootstar dipped her head and motioned to Featherstar to speak.

A large dark grey tom stepped forward.

"WindClan has nothing to report." Featherstar dipped his head and backed away.

Next was Sparrowstar. "ThunderClan is doing well, we have two new apprentices, Flamepaw and Turtlepaw."

"Flamepaw!"

"Turtlepaw!"

The cats cheered. Turtlepaw sat up straighter with her head held high, but Flamepaw kept his head lowered. The young tom was glaring at Otterstar and digging his claws in the ground. A deep, low growl came from him. If the RiverClan leader noticed, he didn't let on.

Honeycloud gave Flamepaw a nudge. "Knock it off, Flamepaw, you're being rude!" She hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He hissed back.

For a moment, Honeycloud wished that they were alone, just so she could claw his ears off.

"Be quiet, the both of you!" Hawkwing warned.

When Sparrowstar finished talking, Otterstar stepped forward.

"Despite our shortage of prey, RiverClan is still strong. Our clan continues to grow; Petaltail has giving birth to three kits, Dawnkit, Cherrykit, and Applekit."

Honeycloud looked over at RiverClan. There she saw a large silver tom who's eyes shown with pride. A small dusky brown WindClan cat padded over to him, "Congratulations, Longclaw!" The small cat mewed.

_That's the cat who killed Thorntail! _Honeycloud suddenly realized.

She looked at Flamepaw, worried that the young apprentice would try and fight Longclaw right then and there. By then, Flamepaw had found out who killed his father, luckily however, he didn't seem to hear the RiverClan cat's name being called. Honeycloud let out a sigh of relief and continued listening to Otterstar's update on RiverClan.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Whiteflash staring at her. She glanced over at him, only for him to meet her gaze with a glare.

"He's just angry, because you were the first cat actually left a mark on him." A cat hissed behind her. Honeycloud turned around to see a pretty, light pinkish-grey, and white she-cat with folded ears and large, round, amber eyes.

"Do I know you?" Honeycloud asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Owlface of ShadowClan! I've seen you before at previous gatherings, but I never really had a chance to introduce myself!"

Honeycloud was taken aback by the ShadowClan cat's friendliness. Most ShadowClan cats she had met were arrogant and rude.

"I'm Honeycloud," She said. Then added, "Of ThunderClan."

Owlface dipped her head. "It's nice to meet you! I just became a warrior!"

"I remember Sootstar announced your name at the last gathering. How come I didn't see you?"

"My sister, Dogear, and I were sick. Bad rats you know."

Honeycloud didn't know, but agreed anyway.

"Is your sister mad that she has a name like Dogear?"

"Nah it doesn't bother her too much. My mother's name is Frogfoot and she doesn't seem fazed much by it."

"The gathering is over!" Sootstar called out.

"Well I guess I better go." Owlface said.

Honeycloud nodded. "Yeah, see you!"

_What a strange cat. She was friendly, though. Maybe too friendly._

"Come on, you two, let's get going." Honeycloud mewed to Flamepaw and Turtlepaw.

The three cats followed their clanmates back to camp. Dappleheart ran beside Turtlepaw and placed her tail over her shoulder.

"How did you like your first gathering?" Dappleheart asked her apprentice.

"It was so much fun!" Turtlepaw chirped.

"Well I'm glad."

As Dappleheart and Turtlepaw ran ahead of Honeycloud, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but she quickly pushed the feelings away, telling herself she was being ridiculous.

She looked down at Flamepaw, who still had a scowl on his face.

"Are you feeling okay, Flamepaw?"

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? You don't look okay."

"I said, I'm fine! Why can't every cat leave me alone!" Flamepaw snapped, before running off.

"Flamepaw!" She called out. "Flamepaw, come back! Oh, stubborn fur ball!"

Icebreeze come up beside her. "Let him be for now."

Honeycloud sighed. "I wish I could help him."

"There's nothing much you can do." Icebreeze said, then added. "I'm sorry for what I had said and for ignoring you."

"You had your reasons I guess."

"It still wasn't right, but I just needed time to think."

"I know."

They walked side by side the rest of the way and when they arrived to camp, the pair chose a nest at the back of the warriors' den and lied next to each other

And while things in Honeycloud's reality were starting to brighten up, her dreams were far from it.

* * *

**Blah, so there it is, chapter 2. Sorry if it seemed like there was too much dialogue. **

**And now here are some facts I never stated earlier: Willowheart and Dappleheart are sisters and they are 2.5 years, Icebreeze is 4.7 years, while Hawkwing is 4.5 years. Honeycloud and her sister are 1.4 years. Owlface and Dogear are Scottish Folds. That is all for now. If you have any questions on more cats, just let me know!**


End file.
